jackass
by soggywaffles321
Summary: azula's getting married, but the groom to be might not be too ready to grow up and slow down. zuko however, is and old dog that needs to learn new tricks. when jet introduces life in the fast lane to a man who hasn't felt young in years, all hell breaks loose. what stupid stunts will they pull next? if the wedding and the bride to be doesn't put a halt to their plans. rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! I know I haven't added anything on my other story, I'm having a hard time dealing with some writers block. So I decided to take a breather and write this fun fanfic, just warning you guys straight up this story's gonna have some crude humor, cuss words, and some smut. Modern day version of the four nations, sorry if it's a bit awkward. Enjoy my fellow peter pans! **_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 **_

_**Jet's POV:**_

"_Um, hey babe, I was just wondering where you are. The party's gonna start in fifteen minutes, please call back as soon as you hear this" the message ended with a short beep signaling out a rushing jet bolting toward the answer machine._

"_SHIT!" _

"_SHIT SHIT SHIT!" _

I ran to the kitchen as fast as possible as I tried my best not to fall over. God my head was killing me.

"_FUCK its 3:45!" _

I looked over to the dining room to see a still knocked out long shot lying on the medium sized table face down. Then snatching the half empty jar of Skippy I flung it aiming for his face but managed to hit his neck instead.

"_What the fuck jet!? It's your engagement party not mines" _

"_Come on dipshit WE'RE ALREADY LATE!" _he raced to the bathroom to go brush his teeth

Long shot rolled over the table letting out a slight grown and then went to dress himself in the appropriate attire. Followed by a now properly dressed jet ready to leave for his own celebration. His hair was combed back, his teeth a sparkling white, he wore a button down shirt with jeans and his black converse.

Jumping into the banged up hoopdey he called a car with long shot by his side, they were off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

_**Azula's POV: **_

Everything is perfect.

The cake is baked, the guests have arrived, and the party favors have been served. Everything is perfect, except for one thing. Where is the groom to be? I sat down on a nearby bench trying to catch my breath, I was hyperventilating. Katara and zuko were bound to be here any minute and jet isn't even here! Go figure he decides to show up late the day zuko meets him again since he got him arrested. Zuko already hates him as is, and now that he's showing up late for _his own_ engagement party –oh god I just realized, I never told jet about zuko's arrival today.

I remembered the last time I had mentioned my brother to jet, oh god I can't breathe.

"_AZULA!" "AZULA!" _

I heard a knock coming from the hotel room door over the small talk and casual chatter among the party's guests. Putting my glass of champagne down on the night stand, I walked to the door and looked through the peep hole opened the door and realized my older brother and his wife were now here.

I haven't seen katara in so long, and zuko even longer. She wrapped her arms around me in a full embrace as zuko carried in iroh's car seat. I've never seen a child more precious, his eyes were a dark blue like his mothers, and his skin was milk white like his fathers. His hair had locks of dark chocolate curls, a mix of his mother's thick coarse hair, and his father's pin straight locks. He giggled and gurgled as zuko carried him to the mattress in the nearby room for a good nap.

"_katara he's so beautiful, he has your eyes" _

She flashed a big smile and held my hands in hers while jumping up and down

"_YOUR GETTING MARRIED! _

We both giggled and jumped in the air like idiots until zuko came in to give me a hug, I haven't seen him in so long and I missed him so much. It felt so good to see him again.

"_I can't believe my little sister's getting married, and I haven't even met the groom" _

I could tell he was getting anxious considering the fact he has no idea I have anything to do with jet

"_Well, you see, zuko.. I um.." _

The door slammed open with a sudden thud, revealing an officer and two young men handcuffed in front of him.

I looked up at jet who had the word "shame" written all over his face, he couldn't even look me in the eyes. Then looking at the small black box he griped in his hand, he looked off, not like his usual self. But then again he was going to an engagement party, not to mention he was engaged to me.

With zuko, katara, and all of our guests in shock, there was nothing I could say to break the awkward silence. So I decided to just make things more awkward as usual.

"_I found the groom…"_


	2. lets get medicated

_**Hey duckling peoples! Thanks for the reviews so far, the story's gonna have more ships too, sukka, taang, zutara, and of course a whole lot of jetzula XD also followed by a jetko bromance. Enjoy droids of the future! **_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000 Zuko's POV: **_

Inbred swine.

Filthy, deceitful, treacherous snake.

I gritted my teeth as I sat right before Jet, his devilish smirk tempting me to wrap my hands around his throat. The party was over, and even though the mischievous groom to be was escorted late by the police, things still went along smoothly.

I began to help Azula clean up the rented room so she wound be able to return the key to the hotel owners, then realizing my wife was nowhere to be found

"_Azula have you seen Katara?" _

She looked at me and pointed back to the balcony where Katara and Iroh were, then giving me an awkward hand signal not go in, with Katara's requests to be alone while breastfeeding.

So I waited for the baby to be fed as I searched through the diaper bag in the main bedroom for our train passes out of ba sing se, I was relieved to find our three passes, until I saw two more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

_**Jet's POV: **_

I watched as Azula tried to carry the heavy load of trash from today's party, I swear that girl would rather lose a limb than ask for help. I just sat there watching her squirm and wiggle as she went through as many positions as she can to try to lift the bag.

I always loved her independence, it turned me on. But it also made me want to help her even more.

"_Babe just lemme take out the garbage" _

I stood up and tried to grab the bag until she swatted my hands away

"_I got it Jet just let me do this" _

She went back to her pulling and tugging and stood up straight one hand on her hip, the other on her forehead. It was her thinking position. I could tell she was frustrated.

I had a couple ideas in mind.

I rested my hands on her hips as she leaned against me unknowingly, her hands now on top of mine. She loved it whenever I cuddled her from behind, it made her so relaxed and at ease.

She closed her eyes as she relaxed her head on my shoulder, she was exhausted, we both were. I slowly yet sneakily grabbed the bag from her now limp hands.

I carried her to the couch so she could get some sleep for the night before we had to leave ba sing se in the morning.

"_Jet" _

I looked down to see an already half asleep Azula burrowing into the couch cushions for warmth

"_Yes Azula?"_

She let out a yawn as her eyelids drooped.

"_Don't take the garbage out; I'm strong enough to take it out myself" _

I smirked looking at the bag of trash, then bent down and kissed Azula on the forehead.

"_I know Zulie. I know." _

_00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000_

"_WHY DO YOU HATE HIM SO MUCH?!" _

"_I WOULDN'T FEEL THE WAY I DO IF HE DIDN'T GIVE ME SO MANY REASONS TO HATE HIM!" _

I woke up to arguing in the middle of the night, well sort of, it was 3:25 in the morning.

I looked over to see if Azula was awake, and gave a sigh of relief when I saw her still soundly asleep. But if Azula was asleep it had to be Katara and Zuko fighting, and that does sound quite interesting.

All of the lights were off except for the room for Katara, Zuko, and their son Iroh. I got up slowly to see what was going on while hiding behind the door sill; they were arguing about train tickets or some pointless shit like that. The arguing stopped when zuko stormed out onto the balcony, and katara turned out the light and went to sleep.

I went back to my little corner on the floor to go back to sleep and stared at the ceiling for a good ten minutes. I swear I'm a fucking insomniac.

Then I remembered the left over weed I left in my pocket from a few nights ago… I know I promised Azula I gave the rest of my stash to Smellerbee and Longshot, but I left some behind on accident. And I'm going to confiscate it, I just need a lighter, or a fire bender…

_**Zuko's POV: **_

I've never really disappointed katara like this before, she was so mad she wasn't even able to look me in the face. I guess I just need some air out here for awhile, as much as it kills me –I need to start being nicer to jet. But we're such opposites; I don't know how that would turn out.

I looked around to see if Katara was still up, but instead I found someone else. Jet.

I didn't glare at him, or smile either. I just looked at him the way I would look at any other person.

"_I'm sorry I was a prick to you today" _

He looked up at me and smiled and then nudged me on the shoulder

"_So how does it feel to be a father?"_

I looked back behind me to see a sound asleep Katara and a peace filled infant by her side.

"_Incredible, even though it can be stressful most of the time, it's still worth it. Iroh is my world now, he's all I ever think about" _

Jet grabbed a small plastic bag from his pocket and fondled with it as he smiled among himself

"_That's really sweet, I'm sorry about the stress though. I don't have kids so I can't really say I understand how you feel" _

Zuko let out a soft chuckle just imagining jet _as a father_, it seemed so strange. Considering the fact that jet was just –_jet_.

"_But I do have a little stress reliever right here"_

I looked over to see jet opening the suspicious plastic bag and realize the contents in it.

"_Oh god Jet I can't do that now, not with Katara and Iroh here. Besides I'm a married man with a family, I can't do that stuff anymore" _

Jet took the contents out of the bag which consisted of five joints, then winking

"_Well I mean, you never know if this will be the last opportunity you get" _

I looked at jet and then at the joints. I needed this. I haven't slept in days. I had been ripping my hair out for weeks. But I decided to make the smart, noble choice.

"_Gimmie two joints, and if Katara finds out about it you die"_


	3. the dark knight rises

_**Hiiiiiiiiiii. how goes you guys? I'm still a bit edgy with my grammar, so make sure u guys respond to me or comment anything I might have missed. This chapter's gonna mention some names in music –just a heads up. Enjoy lovelies! **_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**_

_**Katara's POV:**_

I woke up to Iroh's gurgling and giggles, realizing it was six in the morning.

"_Great, three hours of sleep. Just perfect"_

I tried to get up but managed to fall of the mattress instead. Which made Iroh giggle even more, figures; just like his father. Speaking of Zuko, I'm surprised he hasn't apologized about last night, or even talked to me at all after the argument.

I got to my knees and leaned on the bed for support as I gained my stance, ever since I had Iroh I haven't been in the best shape. Then calling out Zuko's name at least three times I searched the every room, only finding a half awake Azula scavenging through the couch cushions.

"_Azula have you seen Zuko anywhere?" _

She got up and looked back at me puzzled.

"_No. is he not with you?_"

Oh god. Did he leave without us?! I looked through the diaper bag and found all four train passes and slumped back onto the floor in relief. But the thing is if he didn't leave without us, then where did he go? And why?

I ran back to the bedroom and searched for the cell phone, dialing Zuko's number as fast as possible.

"_Katara have you seen Jet?" _

I looked back at Azula realizing Jet was also nowhere to be found.

"_I'm afraid they both aren't here" _

We looked at each other expecting the worst. This isn't good at all.

No answer. We _have _to find them; they could be killing each other right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

_**Zuko's POV:**_

"_Dude, are you sure this is gonna work?" _

"_I told you bro; I used to be the best at this. As a matter of fact I still am" _

"_Where did you learn how to do this anyway?" _

"_The dark knight rises" _

I looked up to the sky while being strapped to a half-broken skateboard

"_Oh God we're gonna die" _

We were three stories high, strapped to a skateboard, about to jump a ramp from one roof top to another.

I looked down in terror

"_Well at least my life insurance will be put to good use" _

"_I never understood the point of life insurance Zuko" _

"_That's because you don't have All State" _

We looked back at a busy Smellerbee who looked sure of her comment. Then shrugging we decided to get a move on before sunrise.

Jet directed Smellerbee to give us enough of a push to send us reeling of the ramp. Everything went according to plan, except for the ramp part, and the making it to the other rooftop part. Considering the fact that it broke.

"HARDCORE PARCORE!"

For that one moment, I felt free again. The last time I did something like this –it just feels amazing. Even though we fell straight to our faces, and did quite a bit of damage to a cabbage stand, it was worth it.

I layed on the dirt floor laughing my ass off as jet came to his feet.

"_They should've called it the dark knight falls to his face and dies"_

We both laughed there admiring our work while making cheers to our reunion by chugging down the brand new bottle of jack Jet stole a few hours earlier. Everything was perfect. _Was._

_**Azula's POV: **_

I opened the door to see if they were there, only seeing an annoyed elderly couple walking past our hotel room. They walked across laughing sarcastically.

"_I guess fire lord Zuko still has it in him"_

The elderly man chuckled to himself as his wife narrowed her eyes and pointed her finger at him

"_You better not get any ideas Han" _she hissed at him. "_You're too old for that stuff" _

He looked at her and rolled his eyes _"you just won't let me die happy will you" _

I bolted out into the hallway startling the elderly couple.

"_I'm sorry to startle you, but did you say you saw fire lord Zuko?" _

They looked at me confused realizing who I was. The wife now knowing why the prince and the peasant wished not to be noticed

"_Yes your grace, he and a tan one in need of a haircut. They were pulling stunts in the market place. I don't know how, but they fell from the sky and landed on our cabbage stand as we were setting up for the day." _

I looked back at a curious Katara peeping her head out of the door, listening to every word with the baby latched onto her hip. Then nodding to her in agreement we darted down the hall on our way to the market place to find the two dead men.

I looked back at the elderly couple walking back to their room.

"_Thank you!" _

They sincerely nodded and continued to walk. The elderly man now scowling.

He mumbled to himself not realizing his wife could still hear what he was saying

"_I should've warned them when I had the chance" _

"_OWW! DAMN U WOMAN!" _

He rubbed the back of his head while his wife clutched her large book behind her back. Just in case if she had to use it again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000

_**Hey fellow unicorns! Just saying thanks for the comments so far! I know this chapter was sort of short, but the story's gonna have a lot more stupid stunts on the way **____** followed by some crude humor, romance, and a bit of smut. Hope you guys like it so far.**_


	4. break out the books

_**Hey there. Onto chapter four I guess. If u guys have any advice, ideas or feedback please please please comment. **_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000**_

_**Jet's POV: **_

Its been five hours on the train, we only had a good fifteen minutes before we arrived in the fire nation

"_Come on babe, It was only three hours" _

She looked at me and narrowed her eyes as she hissed in my direction, then she raised the volume on her iPod so she had a good excuse to ignore me while reading her gothic manga.

"_Azula I'm sorry, I really am. It won't happen again" _

She raised the volume again, this time so loud I was able to hear from three seats away.

"_Damn, no wonder you're a loner" _

She slammed her fist down and clenched her book so hard her hands began to shake

"_The song just ended."_ She said through clenched teeth.

I didn't know what to say, should I apologize? Should I try to change the subject?

"_Azula I"- _

The next song came on. Scaring the shit out of her considering the volume was on full blast –_and _that it was one of my songs_ five finger death punch._ That's when I realized I forgot to delete my music from her iPod after I got my own.

_Even though she told me to. _

She shrieked while ripping off both headphones; throwing the iPod straight at my face as if she pitched for the New York Mets. She missed my face by a millimeter, letting the iPod slam against our room door on the train.

"_I WILL POSSES THE REMAINS OF YOUR SOUL, DROWNING EVERY LAST SCREAM YOU CRY INTO THE PILLOW I SHOULD HAVE SUFFOCATED YOU WITH THE FIRST DAY WE MET! ONLY THE PITCH BLACK DEPTHS OF HELL AWAIT YOU, TRECHOROUS SNAKE!" _

She bolted out of our small rented room on the train, slamming the door so hard behind her it broke from its hinges.

I looked back at the door that not only had a dent in it from the iPod Azula slammed against it, but it also was half torn from its hinges. Then laughing to myself at the way she acts out whenever she's pissed at me. No matter what she did, I always found it adorable whenever she was mad.

"_Someone's been reading too much Black Butler" _

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000**

_**Katara's POV:**_

I loved the way Iroh would always beg for me. It always made me feel so wanted, so loved.

Zuko sat with the wailing infant on his lap, going to extremes to get the child to stop crying. His wails got louder by the second, leaving Zuko no choice but to ask for my help.

"_Um, Katara"_

He looked at me wondering what he was doing wrong. Then getting up I grabbed the infant with both hands and cradled him as I kissed him on the cheek, immediately simmering the child's shrill cries down to barely a few sniffles.

I smirked at jealous Zuko who pretended not to care, but _obviously_ did.

"I'm gonna go to the back now okay Zuko"

I cradled Iroh in my arms while walking to the very back of the train where a wooden balcony awaited us. I couldn't believe how beautiful it was outside; it felt so good to breathe in the fresh air.

"_Needed a break?"_

I looked back at a smirking Azula who was standing in the doorway

"_You guessed correctly" _

She came closer and started to play "peek a boo" with a now exhilarated Iroh. He loved it whenever someone played games with him.

"_So what has you out here Azula?" _

She looked at the ground scowling

"_Jet" _

She looked into the distance as tears swelled in her eyes, I could feel her pain, the fear she couldn't run away from.

He walked through the door, his face now relieved he found her. She didn't move, she just looked up at the sky in dead silence.

I motioned for Jet to go talk to her as I walked back to my room to leave them privacy. I wish Zuko would actually try the way Jet does.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000 **

_**Azula's POV:**_

I knew he was right behind me, but I didn't care. I was too numb to care about anything and I could tell he knew that by the way he hasn't said anything the entire time he was here.

He wiped the tears that streamed down my face and looked me deep in the eyes, hugging me as I hugged him in return.

"_I'm sorry Zules, I shouldn't have gone out last night, I know it was a really stupid thing to do considering the fact we were leaving this morning" _

I combed my hands through his fluffy hair, styling it so it sticked straight up making him looks like a porky pine. I giggled in satisfaction.

He smirked at me and narrowed his eyes

"_I'm glad you think it's funny" _

I recoiled remembering why I was out here in the first place

"_I'm sorry I've been a real bitch lately" _

I frowned continuing on with my moment of self hatred

"_What's wrong babe? It kills me to see you like this" _

I looked away, my heart now beating in my throat. _What was I gonna say? And after I told him how would he take it? Would he leave? _

"_Azula?" _

He looked at me confused, probably expecting the worst by now.

I didn't know how to tell him, I was getting lightheaded. Why? Why was this so difficult?

The blood drained from his face making him ghost white, he was scared shitless

"_I think we might need to borrow Katara and Zuko's parenting book" _

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000 **

_**Hey there guys, sorry if this chapter was girly and un-actiony, things are going to get good real soon though! Comment your ideas or any suggestions about the story you have! I'm always open to everything! I've also been having a bit of writers block with this story, so please please please please please comment.**_


	5. let the jackass games begin

_**Greetings fellow Avatards, things are starting to get good, I'm sorry that there was barely any violence or stupid stunts in the past chapters I've written. Once again –comments please! And WARNING! THE FOLLOWING CONTENT CONTAINS EXTREMELY GRAPHIC MATURE VIOLENCE, MIGHT BE SCARY TO SOME PEOPLE! And sorry to anyone who finds this chapter offensive, no offense intended.**_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000 **_

_**Jet's POV: **_

"_Vroooom vroom" _

"_Mayday mayday! It's about to blow" _

The little boy played with his toy car crashing it into a large rock. He was a typical little boy, always taking interest in rodents and explosives. But right now he only had one thing on his mind, his eighth birthday. He darted into the house planning to ask his father the annoying question he had on his mind for weeks, his birthday present.

"_Daddy, I was wondering when we could get my birthday present" _

The scrubby looking man turned to his son after snorting what he called a "pixie-stick"

"_How about we play a little birthday game?" _

he grabbed a pillow and some duck tape he found on the counter, beginning to duck tape the pillow to his ignorant son's face; Spinning him in circles to make him dizzy.

"_Dad I don't think I like this game" _

He shushed the child as he led the confused little boy into the basement, then halfway down the stairs he gave the child false hope.

"The game is called hide and go seek. All you have to do is hide until I find you. But make sure to be extra quiet so you win" he pushed the boy to the floor; darting up to the living room where he locked the basement door.

"_Dad you can find me now I'm right here" _

"_Dad?" _

Jet was dazed and hazy, his head thick and swelled with memories of his own childhood.

"_Dude answer my question" _

_I looked at an annoyed zuko who impatiently tapped his foot waiting for an answer. _

"_Are you gonna help me bring my dad this tea or not?!" _

"_Oh yeah, of course bro!" _

I carried out the tea trays to the palace guest room for a gleeful Iroh and his party guests; I think it's nice how zuko sees him as a father.

I couldn't focus on anything at all ever since Azula told me the news

_Did anyone else know? _

_And if they didn't how would they react if they found out? _

I love Azula, but am I really ready for this? I can't even be a good fiancé, let alone being a good husband or _father. _

Why did that word scare him so much? He couldn't understand it.

Setting down the trays I did a slight bow and followed zuko upstairs to the top of the palace.

Zuko always loved sitting on the roof, he always felt so free when doing it, he patted an empty space next to him so I could sit.

"_Is something on your mind Jet? U seem a bit off" _

I looked at him trying to lie through my teeth

"_It's just my first time in the fire nation that's all" _

He looked at me and smirked.

"_Or it could just be the fact that Azula's pregnant" _

I looked at him in shock; my heart now lunged up my throat.

"_How did you"- _

"_Katara knew for weeks, she just told me" _

I looked at him as my cheeks flushed red.

"_Well I guess my days of fun are over now. I have to be boring and old like you now" _

He looked at me with a chuckle

"_You obviously don't know about pastor jackass"_

"_Dude what the fuck are you talking about?" _

Zuko looked back at a confused Jet.

"_I'm pastor jackass" _

It took a few good seconds for me to realize Zuko wasn't kidding, that was when I laughed so hard I started choking.

"_And I'm peter pan" _

He gave me a good glare while trying to explain he was telling the truth.

"_I'm the best at pranks, stunts; you name it, I'm the best." _

"_You mean u were the best, you're old remember" _

"Okay_ Jet, I'll make you a deal. You have a good seven to eight months before the baby is due, if you do every crazy stunt, party, and prank I've ever done in that short amount of time, I'll give you my title as pastor jackass –and take legal custody of the kid. But if you fail to do so, I'll keep my title as pastor jackass; you will take custody of the kid, and will have to quit the party life for good." _

A large smirk appeared on his face as he held out his hand. We shaked on it and made it official.

"_Let the Jackass games begin"_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000 **_

_**Azula's POV:**_


	6. who's that in your bed?

_**Hey bro's going onto chapter six, and it's gonna be gooooood! Violence, pranks, parody, and some smut. Please comment if you have any ideas, suggestions, or comments. I will now lead you into the magical realm of Moriah. **_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000 **_

_**Azula's POV: **_

I sat at the kitchen table, watching Katara try to feed a stubborn Iroh solid food. He was a prince alright, anyone could tell.

"_Azula you should really eat something, your depriving the baby of its proper nutrients" _

I rolled my eyes at a "mother knows best" Katara who held her spoon in the air as she lectured me.

It was an average Tuesday morning, it was still dark out considering the fact it was five in the morning, and of course there was work to be done –not only for the wedding, but for the baby too.

"_uggg but I don't wanna eat I feel nauseous"_

She shook her head about to respond until a very uncooperative Iroh pushed the bowl of mashed pears over the high chair, causing the mushy mixture to splurge all over the tile floor.

"_Iroh Azulon!" _

She yelled at the child and slapped his hand, forcing him to over dramatically cry out in pain. Then looking back at me she handed me an apple along with a glass of milk.

I groaned and forced it down bite by painful bite, then gulping down the glass of milk and putting it in the sink; making sure to throw away the core of my empty apple.

I tried to talk with my mouth full

"_Where's Jet?" _

Katara placed the sponge back into the sink after cleaning up Iroh's mess while raising an eyebrow as she turned to me to place a finger over my mouth.

"_It's rude to talk with your mouth full" _

I swallowed the large chunk of apple opening my mouth to show a now disgusted Katara.

"_I don't know go look for him"_

I ran down the hall cursing under my breath, it's so stupid Jet and I weren't allowed to share a room. Sure we weren't married, but we're having a kid anyway so what's the point?

Slowly opening the door I peeked in to see a still sleeping Jet. He's so cute when he's sleeping.

"_Jet" _

I called out his name a few more times as I got closer to the disheveled mattress, realizing the large lump of something right next to him beginning to panic.

It can't be a girl; oh hell no it cannot be a girl

I ran over and ripped the covers off of my husband to be expecting some whore to be right by his side. There wasn't a girl, it was my brother Zuko.

I screamed at the top of my lungs startling the two fucktards to death, the funny part was when they actually woke up.

Jet screamed at the top of his lungs, rolling off the bed and smacking the floor with a large thud as Zuko jumped off the mattress and clinged to the wall trying to catch his breath.

"_DUDE WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU IN MY BED?!" _

Jet screamed at Zuko demanding an answer.

_I decided to chime in reminding them that it was a guest bedroom, so it wasn't Zuko's room or the room saved for Jet. _

Then noticing the half empty bottle of tequila on the mattress, I grabbed the bottle and quickly walked out of the room and into the hallway while unscrewing the cap.

With a few big gulps it was like nothing ever happened.

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000**_

_**Zuko's POV: **_

I stood against the wall trying to remember what happened last night, then realizing I was barely dressed. I looked down at the floor noticing my Wiz Khalifa T -shirt on the floor tucked in near the mattress, I picked it up about to put it on before my thumb felt a sticky white substance below it.

I removed both my hands dropping the shirt to the floor; looking to see what the mystery substance was while a barely embarrassed Jet got up to go make sure Azula was ok.

"Dude, did you jiz on my shirt?!"

Jet looked up at me like I had four heads then walked towards me and patted me on the shoulder

"_Oh Zuko, if I really felt the need to jiz, I'm pretty sure it would be on you not your shirt." _

He walked out of the room casually, barely noticing or caring about the disturbed images he left behind for my mind to devour; immediately bringing a bright red blush to my face.

"_Well I guess we can cross gay porn off the list"_

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000 **_

_**Jet's POV: **_

I ran after Azula, completely oblivious to the fact I was only in boxers. I didn't care at that moment, I was only worried about my fiancé and child to be –I guess. I looked everywhere unable to find her.

_Where could she be? _

I decided to brush my teeth and look for her after I do so considering I might forget if I don't. I brushed and rinsed my tooth brush putting it in the sink, I was about to walk out when I heard a moan come from the bathtub.

"_Azula?" _

I ripped opened the shower curtain to see a disappointed Azula sluggishly lying in the bathtub, the still half empty bottle of tequila right beside her.

"_AZULA WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" _

I screamed at her as she just layed there, her mascara running down her face.

"_ANSWER ME DANMMIT!" _

She only cried, burying her face in her hands. I layed out my hands for her support to stand up, walking her out of the bathroom and into her own room.

"_Do you wanna give our kid brain damage?!" _

She stopped in the middle of the hallway as tears streamed down her face, I walked over making sure she wouldn't faint or any shit like that.

"_Azula what's the"- _

"_I don't want it." _

I looked at her confused as fuck

"_What the hell are you ta"- _

"_I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT! I DON'T WANT IT!" _

She threw the parenting book katara gave her on the floor, signaling her collapse into a nervous breakdown. She sobbed and screamed as she tried to harm her lower abdomen, leaving me no choice but to grab her wrists and pin her to the wall. She sobbed and burrowed her head into my shoulder making my grip ten times weaker; letting her go the moment she clung to me for support.

We sunk down to the floor as I rubbed her back.

"_I'm scared Jet. What if I'm not good enough? What if it doesn't like me?" _

I knelt down to Azula's belly, rubbing it softly before giving it a kiss.

"_He already loves you so much Azula" _

She looked at me and smiled as I reached over to hug her.

"_Wait, how are you so sure it's a boy?" _

I laughed thinking about my future son.

"_Fate called it" _

"_Alright, whatever you say Theresa Caputo, now go get me some ice cream." _

_**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000 **_

_**Oh yeeeyaaaa another chapter done, hope u guys like it so far! And if you didn't know, Theresa Caputo is that fortune teller from long island medium, haha.**_


End file.
